


"Did you sleep with him? Yes or no?"

by itscandlelight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscandlelight/pseuds/itscandlelight
Summary: Minhyuk gets a little possessive over Kihyun and is not afraid to show him how angry he gets.





	"Did you sleep with him? Yes or no?"

Kihyun stared out of the window, rain drops were hitting the glas. The sky was dark and the clouds looked like they would hide the sun forever. A deep sigh escaped from the pink haired boy. He had a heavy headache and a terrible hangover. But that wasn't the worst. 

His phone hold by his cold hands, a previous received message still open. Actually there were two, one from a stranger and one from his boyfriend Minhuyk. Kihyun couldn't open both of them. He had the feeling to throw up any time. Not just because of the rest alcohol, more because of the fact that he might have cheated on his boyfriend. 

But he knew he couldn't ignore the truth any longer so he took a deep breath and lowered his glare to his phone. He unlocked it and he decided to open the message from the stranger first:

Kihyun-ah, why did you left so early in the morning? I missed your moans...

There were tears in Kihyuns eyes immediately. He couldn't believe himself. Did he really slept with that guy? Kihyuns mind was blank, his expression was blank, everyting felt numb. All he could think about was his lovely bright boyfriend Minhyuk who was deadly worried about him. They had a fight yesterday which brought up the reason for Kihyuns alcohol disaster. He never was the person to talk about their own problems so he just tried to drown them in alcohol. And in that stupid bar he met that guy, a charming smile and a low voice who told him everything he wanted to hear. 

But that was no excuse and he knew that he messed up. The real problem is that Kihyun didn't know what happened. The whole memory of the previous night was gone. There was just this stupid message. A frustrated groan escaped Kihyuns lips and he got up from his bed just to walk through his room. He still couldn't open the message from Minhyuk. The pink haired boy was to afraid. 

He walked to his bathroom, looked in the mirror for five seconds and walked back to his room. Kihyun was restless because of the fear to lose his everything through a stupid mistake. After all Minhyuk and Kihyun were in a relationship for over three years now. That's why Kihyun couldn't breathe properly. It felt like a stone was on his chest, pressing down all the problems and mistakes he made. 

He unlocked his phone again and started to type a message to that stranger.

You used roofies, am I right? You better tell me the thruth you asshole!

After he pressed sent he finally opened the message from Minhyuk:

Kihyunie, where are u?? I am sorry about yesterday, you know I love you with all my heart. Please dont be angry with me! I will come to visit you later... I love you!

Kihyun pressed his hand against his mouth and tried to fight back the tears. He was such a heartless motherfucker. He slammed his phone to the ground, not caring about breaking it. It was still raining and he could hear the start of a thunderstorm. 

A few minutes passed away and Kihyun was still standing in the middle of the room trying to collect his thoughts. And he was still waiting for a response from that stranger. Kihyun sighed and sat down on his bed, head in his hands. He was still in the urge to cry but he hold back. There was enough time to cry later. Suddenly his phone made a noise. 

Kihyun grabbed it with sloppy hands and unlocked it. It was the stranger:

Oh no... you can't remember? What a bummer, my love. But as long as I can remember our night it should be fine. Sweet life, Kihyun-ah.

Kihyuns hands were shaking and now there were tears on his cheecks. 

"Shit, shit, fuck! That motherfucker!" Kihyuns screams cut through the silence in his room but before he could go any further a light knock on his door interrupted his anger. It was Minhyuk.

Kihyun slowly opened the door and there was indeed Minhyuk, wet because of the rain. His boyfriend just slammed the door open and threw his arms around Kihyuns neck. "Jesus, Kihyunie. I was so worried! What happened?" 

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun for one second before he pressed his soft lips on the pink haired ones. Minhuyk was caressing Kihyuns cheeks with his long fingers until he noticed the tears coming out of Kihyuns eyes like a river. 

"Why are you crying?" Minhyuk was mumbling. He looked down at his boyfriend who looked like shit. "What happened?"

"I fucked up, Minnie..."

"Wait, what happened?!" Minhyuk pushed Kihyun inside and closed the door behind him. "You gotta tell me! I'm worried to death. I couldn't reach you on your phone the whole night. Where were you?" Kihyun remained silent and just looked down to Minhyuks feet. He wasn't able to speak. 

"Kihyun... talk to me." Minhyuk came two steps closer and wanted to touch Kihyuns cheek again but he shaked his head. He sighed, then he just gave in and decided to tell Minhyuk everything. He also showed him the messages between him and the stranger. Now it was Minhyuk who stayed silent. There was no one single word coming out of the mouth of his boyfriend who was actually quite bubbly. 

"Minhyuk, I am sorry."

"That's all you have to say?!" Minhyuk was angry and Kihyun never saw him angry before. 

"I... I just don't know how it happened. I don't even know if I slept with him because I can't remember! I am just trying to connect my toughts..." 

"I don't believe you." Minhyuk was looking at him, his expression blank but Kihyun could see that he was hurt. 

"What?"

"I don't believe you." Minhyuk repeated and looked out of the window. He then came on step closer, then two and then he pushed Kihyun against the wall glaring down at him with an angered expression.

"Did you sleep with him? Yes or no?" 

Kihyun started to cry again. 

"M-m-minhyuk, I-i-i-i really don't know..." His stuttering words were interrupted by Minhyuks frustrated groan. His eyes went all black when he looked at Kihyun blankly.

"Let me check it then."

"What?" Kihyun was confused but Minhuyk gave him no time to understand his words. He just grabbed Kihyuns arm and pulled him to his bedroom. Minhyuk pushed Kihyun onto the bed roughly and turned Kihyun on his stomach. 

"Minhyuk, what are you doing, for fuck sake?!" Kihyun found his voice again. Minhyuk didn't answered, he just dragged Kihyuns pants down to his ankles. Minhyuk was still angry and Kihyun could feel that. But before Minhyuk could touch him he tried to escape. "Minhyuk, stop!"

However, Minhyuk wasn't Minhyuk anymore. He pressed Kihyun down to the matress, face first. With his other hand he grabbed Kihyuns right ass cheek and a light moan escaped Kihyuns mouth. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel turned on but he couldn't help it. He never saw that side of Minhyuk before and it was so intimidating that Kihyun just found his kink. Face first on a matress, pressed down by his boyfriend who is checking if he fucked someone else. 

Minhyuks finger interruped Kihyuns thoughts. He pressed one finger inside Kihyuns tight hole, stretching apart the meat. This time the moan was so loud that Kihyun felt his face getting red. He felt Minhyuks finger moving inside of him and when he touched his prostate he was a complete mess. He was breathing hard and he grabbed the blanket to stop him from moaning too loud. 

"I am glad I checked. No one touched you beside me." Minhyuks voice was deep and right beside his ear. "Now let me end you." He leaned back and suddenly his finger was gone but before Kihyun could complain Minhyuk was eating him out. 

Kihyun choked when he felt Minhyuks tongue inside him. He wanted to touch himself but Minhyuk slapped his hand away. Minhyuk grabbed both of Kihyuns buttchecks so he could go deeper inside of his boyfriend. He suddenly stopped and teased Kihyun by blowing on his hole. Kihyun tried his hardest not to swear. He waited for Minhyuk to continue but his tongue never came back. He looked back and he saw Minhyuk staring at him. 

"What? Why did you stop?" 

"This is your punishment for almost cheating on me." Minhyuk smirked and pulled Kihyun by his shoulder so he was facing him. Kihyun looked so frustrated but Minhyuk only thought that it looked cute. He leaned forward and kissed Kihyun softly. The pink haired boy was still trembling and his dick was also standing. 

"How can you do this to me?" Kihyun is fighting back the tears and Minhyuk reciprocated his death glare but he just smiled. 

"Fine, but just because you litte dick is smiling at me."

Kihyun gasped and hid his face behind his arm. Minhyuk chuckled and then looked down to Kihyuns cock that was covered in precum. He licked his lips and smiled. 

He couldn't believe how reliefed he was that Kihyun didn't cheat on him. He would have missed him a lot. 

But Minhyuk knew now wasn't the best time to think about that. 

His tongue licked his tip once and when he heard Kihyuns little whimper he smirked again. Oh yes, that's going to be so much fun.


End file.
